flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
ATC Class Airships
Denoted for size with an L for light, M for medium, and H for heavy, the Air Transport Carrier class of airships was developed within the New Union, and carries on to serve both the New Union and the Terra Concord. LATC Primary Function Varying in size, at the most these earthbound ships would carry 12 troops on strikes. Appearance wise, their chassis resembled American VTOLs but instead of rotors, they operated with aerodynamic jets featuring all direction rotation for travel. These carriers were light and designed primarily for strafing, dog-fighting, airstrikes and other forms of airborne combat. The larger of the LATCs could also serve as small mobile medical treatment centers which HORIZON or VICE units could use to extract injured troops operating in fire-teams from battle and return them to HQ or an HATC if their missions were compromised. As carriers these ships were also designed to take in smaller sized artifacts, caches, VIPs or other relevant intel and transport them quickly. The LATCs were the fastest of the ATC airships. Classes Marshal Made prior to the Second Schism, the Marshal was a 2-3 man light fighter class airship, with a focus on maneuverability, powerful air-to-air forward guns, and capable of extremely high speeds. Due to their niche role and the lack of frequently encountered Infinite Dominion air-fighters, few were produced in comparison to the more versatile Drudge class. Drudge Also produced pre Second Schism, the Drudge class served as a sort of workhorse in the skies. Still capable of impressive speed and maneuverability, formidable defensive side guns, missiles, and adequate bombing capabilities, the Drudge could be fielded to cover many roles. Its interior was sizable enough to carry a 12 man crew, and it featured a towing line capable of moving light ground vehicles or other heavy ground ordinance. MATC Primary Function Platoons (20 - 50) at least and companies (60 - 100) at most would use these mid sized carriers for transporting 1 or 2 ground vehicles (depending on the size) and other decently sized cargo. Contrary to this however, these ships were outfitted sufficiently for combat as well, featuring a primary PBFF Canon in the front, along with several defensive canons on the rear and top of the craft. MATC airships were packed with superior ordinance to LATCs and were usually selected when larger scale warfare was necessary. Classes Hammer The first and so far only MATC variant, the Hammer is capable of enduring considerable amounts of damage and still being able to fly. While far less nimble than the LATC, the MATC is heavily armed and armored, and is covered in an array of anti air weapons capable of fending off threats from multiple angles. Primarily the ship was and is used to quickly and safely transport vast amounts of ground forces. However, if equipped for offensive purposes, the Hammer makes for a formidable supportive gunship, able to field serious amounts of heavy ordinance and wreak havoc on ground targets. HATC Primary Function The heavy air transport carrier was designed to hold a single battalion of units (500 - 800) but could hold a maximum of 1200 people. It's primary function was to serve as a mobile base that could operate for several months at a time away from HQ. Featuring 4 large aerodynamic jets for altitude and small movement control and 2 large rear thrusters for acceleration, the HATC was force to be reckoned with. Often it would operate at 6 or 7 miles up in the air and in places such as The Rend with high amounts of quantum atmospheric disruptions, this was ideal. With 1 or 2 vehicle docking bays depending on the class of HATC, it could field multiple LATCs and even some MATCs. In a period where naval capacity is almost universally non existant, resources otherwise put into a navy have instead been placed in ATCs, and thus the HATC has come to replace the old world military role of naval carriers and battleships. Classes Courser The Courser class HATCs measured 125 meters long, 20 meters high and 50 meters wide from jet to jet. They were the first and only class of HATC produced prior to the Second Schism. Long and rectangular in shape, they resembled flying aircraft carriers, with a spacious top deck and an impressive forward speed for an airship of their size. Cyclone After the Terra Concord's formation, 1 Cyclone class ship was produced. These ships are circular in nature, with a single large vertical thruster in the center, with the surface deck in the middle, and all other ship facilities built in a ring around the main center thruster. While not capable of as high forward speeds as a Courser, the Cyclone is capable of rapid Ascension and Descension, so much so that it can rise faster than an MATC flying straight upward at full thrust. Gladius Some time after the Second Schism, the New Union completed major overhauls on three of their Courser class HATCs. While its primary purpose was still to act as a mobile base and troop transport, the newly designated Gladius class HATCs were also designed to be more combat capable. Category:New Union Category:Terra Concord Category:Technology